<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Serving Time by ami_ven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078032">Serving Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven'>ami_ven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:26:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think I’ve forgotten what sunshine feels like.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Serving Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt # 679 "long for"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I think I’ve forgotten what sunshine feels like,” said Bishop, looking around at the blank walls of their cell.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” agreed Torres.  “When we get out of here, I’m gonna find the biggest cheeseburger they make, and go eat it in the park.”</p>
<p>McGee squirmed in his ill-fitting jumpsuit.  “Ooh, yeah.  And very, very large coffee.”</p>
<p>“Caffeine…” said Bishop, dreamily.  “Then, <i>sleep</i>.”</p>
<p>Torres shrugged.  “If we live that long.”</p>
<p>A face appeared in the tiny cell window.  “Now you’re just being ridiculous,” said Jimmy.  “You’ve been in decontamination for less than half of the hour needed.”</p>
<p>Gibbs snorted.  “Feels longer.”</p>
<p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>